Undead Crusade
by time210
Summary: As the mighty leader of The Paladin Order, it is your sworn duty to vanquish the undead. However, in the land of elemental dragons and unnatural creatures, your endeavor to protect those in need is endless. 2nd Person POV
1. Undead Assault

The battle of Light against Darkness has raged in Doomwood for centuries. But recently, the darkness in the forest seem to be overflowing.

A few weeks before, there was news from haunted travelers of a Purple Necromantress building an undead army. You were preoccupied with training your apprentices the holy arts so you sent out a few of the trainees to investigate the situation.

Their response on the recon never came. Three days ago, news spread around town like wildfire about an undead massacre in Moonridge, the last human town to resist darkness in Doomwood.

Regret and guilt about the dire situation plagued your mind. You had sent your pupils to their deaths and accidentally abandoned the townsfolk in their time of need.

However, becoming the leader of the Paladin Order required a certain strength of character. So you'd pulled yourself together and directed your sadness into righteous anger against that necromantress.

This time, you'd resolved to go on this quest on your own and left Adam, your most experienced paladin pupil, in charge while you are away.

" Stay vigilant sir, words from the survivors of the villainess resurrecting creatures deadlier than usual." he warned.

There has been accounts from the refugees about ancient skeletal warriors and reanimated corpses still capable of elemental magic.

But their fearful whispers does not faze you. You are a warrior that had dedicated his entire life to battle the darkness and slaying the supernatural creatures is what you live for.

" Do not fret friend. I am well versed in fighting the undead." you say and smile reassuringly.

Then you drop your smile to adopted a more serious expression.

" Spread word around Battleon and nearby villages that no one is to enter Doomwood. Tell them Artix von Krieger proclaimed this and they will heed your words." you ordered.

He nodded and you resumed packing.

You donned your armor and cape. Then picked up a sharpened blade from the weaponry as well as some rations and left.

Dark and spooky pretty much sums up the overall atmosphere through your trek in Doomwood. You had walked pass a gigantic graveyard in search of the vile Purple Necromanctress. These reanimators are known to visit burial grounds to desecrate graves for their foul creations.

Much of the graveyard have been claimed by the marshland on the northern and western ends. Yellowing bones littered the area and the greenish tint of the water makes you suspect it is poisonous.

You had only encountered a few feral wolves and animals so far but saw no signs of a necromancer.

Perhaps by fate or luck, when you reached the edge of flimsy bridge, you'd finally encountered her at the other end of the bridge.

The sorceress in question wore a deep purple robe with a magenta emerald that seemed to be the focus of her unholy powers.

She hovered her hand over it and the crystal seemed to get brighter.

The skeletal remains scattered on the bridge arose sluggishly as if awoken from a long slumber. Many of these skeletons let out a sinister bellow as if the very spirits trapped

within these corpses are suffering in their unlife.

You hefted your blade in preparation to put these tortured souls to rest.

Charging forward, you put your momentum to use by bisecting the skeleton's waist. Twisting your body, you swung your sword at the ribs of another undead.

The blow destroyed the right ribs and propelled the corpse to shatter on the wooden floorboards. Shards of bone flew everywhere but your armor protected you from harm.

An undead with a spear rushed at you but you gripped the shaft of the lance and shoved the skeleton to the ground. Then you'd implanted the edge your sword against his skull, obliterating it.

Ahead of you, there are three skeletons with orbs of fire at their finger tips and a fiendish glow within their eye sockets. These type of undead are typically sorcerers during their life that retained some of their skills in their unlife.

In sequence, the skeletal mages shoved the fireballs at you. Deftly, you'd dodged the blasts and sprinted towards them.

Guided by your might, your sword beheaded the most upfront of the undead sorcerers. Abandoning it's spellcraft, the nearest skeleton leaped upon you. It intended to restrain you with it's unnatural strength while the last undead mage prepares another sphere of fire.

Fortunately, the undead's physical strength did not outmatch your own and you flung it off into the toxic waters below.

The sole skeletal mage did not finish his spell in time and you slew it before you could be roasted alive in your armor.

One by one, the undead soldiers of the Purple Necromantress fell to your blade. Normally you would had relished battling undead creatures but the death of the villagers and your comrades weighted heavily in your mind.

When all the skeletons have been slain. You pointed your blade at the murderess.

" You shouldn't had strayed to the path of evil. Now you shall face justice for the lives of my friends and the people in Moonrid-."

The villainess mumbled under her breath and with a wave of her hand, a new undead rose to join the fight. But this living corpse in particular has a face you are familar with and is wearing the armor of a paladin. His name is Dage and he is one of your pupils that you sent to die.

You muttered holy prayers under your breath for his soul to be granted its eternal rest.

The skirmish after was short and decisive. While your friend might be skillful with swords in life, his martial ability clearly diminished in his undeath.

A horizontal swing sliced his head clean off and the unholy light from his eye fades away.

There is no time to grieve, your business with the necromantress is yet to be concluded.

The skull you lopped off rolls nears her.

The wind blows forcefully causing the purple robe to fly around her giving the villainess the appearance of powerful sorceress.

She then carefully picks up the skull setting it behind the magenta emerald.

By her conscious command, sparks of power flow from the focus of power to the detached head.

The head of your former apprentice was crushed in her hand.

Rivers of blood both from her palm and the crushed skull dripped down into the marshlands.

After a moment, the murderess flings the pieces of the skull onto the ground.

The lumps of bone and flesh melts before your eyes to become a crimson puddle that looked suspiciously like blood. The liquid sinks to the ground and suddenly a rupture appears from this unholy ritual.

From the giant breach in the ground came a humongous undead creature. It donned a curved horned helmet. Giant arrows pierced its back but the monster paid it no mind as he ripped out a glowing sword from the fissure he came from.

Enough of this game. It's time to bring out the big guns.

You closed your eyes focusing on shaping your mana. Suddenly your inner light surrounds you in an aura so magically potent that sparks of lighting surrounds you from the excess power.

Your red cape flies around chaotically and you grit your teeth from the exertion of the spell.

Holding your gauntlet out to the sky, a bolt of light from the heavens strikes your hand. In your grip is a holy spear that is the bane of dark monsters.

Heaving with all your might, you sent the brilliant lance at your foe.

All monsters aligned with an element have certain weaknesses. Fire is weak to water, wind, and ice. Nature is vulnerable to fire. Darkness is susceptible to light.

Your attack dealt devastating damage to the giant undead. When the spear pierced its abdominal, most of its form vaporized under your blow.

The javelin continued its trajectory towards the Purple Necromantress first by shattering her focus of power. Then it cut her side leaving a trail of blood in its wake.

Injured and defeated, the mysterious sorceress grasped her side to stop the flow of lifeblood.

The creation of the holy lance is an advanced spellcraft and has taken a lot out of you. Your mana is nearly deplenished but you don't let your fatigue show on your face.

Stepping towards your downed foe, you harden your expression for what has to come.

The glow from the divine magic has yet to leave giving you an aura of light. Combined with your flowing cape and stone countenance, you must have looked like a champion from the heavens.

The face of the murderess is hidden within the deep shadows of her hood. Perhaps you can end her life now but you admit you were curious to at least see the face of who you were going to kill.

Your curiosity won over your caution. Just who is this mysterious necromanctress?

Grabbing a fistful of her purple robes, you tossed it to the side to unveil the villainess.

Wait...the face seemed oddly familar to you. Scrutinizing her face, the dark purple hair and blue eyes makes you feel oddly nostalgic for some reason. She glares at you with hatred while clutching her wound.

Then with a horrifying realization you'd realized it was Vayle, a close childhood friend whom you though perished in an undead invasion. Dear lord, what are you going to do?


	2. Necropolis

**Note: Forgot to say in previous chapter but I don't own Artix Entertainment and I'm only using their world as a sandbox. Fic was originally written in a qst format so it may sounds awkward.**

You have to admit, you never saw that coming.

While you were staring the face of some who you had considered to be deceased with a dumbfounded look the young woman screeches at you in a spiteful tone.

"You...you animal!"

"Me?" you reply stupidly still shell-shocked.

"You destroyed my brother! I have kept his spirit safe in his spiritcrystal for YEARS... ever since... that night!"

Your wit slowly returns to you. The night she was referring to happened nine years ago when a group of undead invaded her home. Her brother was close to her you recalled. They were practically inseparable.

Vividly, you remembered how the townsfolks conversed in hushed tones how it was a tragedy but most were jaded by the constant loss of life in Doomwood.

Then she whispered to herself,

"I was so close to getting Noxus to teach me to bring him back... "

Her expression twist into something truly fiendish. She bares her teeth at you like a wild animal and her eyes become frenzied.

"But I used his spirit to animate that undead and you destroyed him and the spirit crystal. Now his spirit is gone... forever! It's all your fault!"

Your indignation at that statement brings you back to the present. She was using her brother's soul for nefarious purposes. His spirit is now in a better place.

As for Noxus…..he is one of the most infamous necromancers in the lore. Numerous lives were lost to his depravity and one should not trust a being as foul as him.

For old time sake, you will try to reason with her.

"Noxus was lying to you when he said that he would teach you how to get your brother back. "

You put your armored finger tips on your chin pondering.

"If his life force was really captive all those years then there was probably nothing left of your brother to... "

She seems to be beyond reasoning.

"No! You lie! I loved my brother Edgar, and you destroyed him... I hate you, I hate you!"

Does she even know who you are?

Tentatively you say, " Hey um Vayle. It's me Artix, your old friend."

"What Art-" The sorceress pauses mid-sentence, blinks a few times and looks at you.

" Oh." She states in a matter of fact tone. " It's you."

You guess friendships just don't last forever even if she did recognize your name. But you aren't going to give up trying to persuade her to stop this madness.

" You know how many lives Noxus has on his hands Vayle? Thousands. Do you really trust someone that values something as precious of life so little?" you spoke in a furious voice.

The Purple Necromantress rolls her eyes and gives you a look like she conveying the message 'Really?'

You are reminded that she had massacred an entire village and your men. You would have to take a sterner approach. Childhood fondness will only go so far.

" It wouldn't have been your brother. Noxus will only use you. That's the type of person he is."

" I think I know him better than you." she refutes.

"If anyone would know how to do it, it would be Noxus after all he is the dean of-"

Vayle stops and looks at you with wide eyes as if she said too much.

" Dean of what Valye." you crouch down and look at her straight in the eye unflinchingly.

" Answer me!" you order thunderously.

…...Woah, you sounded much more heroic than you'd expected. Internally, a very small part of you grin at acting cool in front of a pretty girl.

Even Valye looked a bit shocked you had that in you.

The murderess must had assumed that you were too resolved to give up. She signed and muttered out wearily,

" The dean of Necropolis. The largest university for necromancy in the lore."

She smirks smugly.

"And I'm the only student that passed."

Henceforth, Valye became much more responsive to your questions.

You had learned that the Necropolis is right under the gigantic graveyard you are sitting in right now...…

…...that explains why the villainesss just nonchalantly talking to you despite being defeated.

You quickly ask her if any undead reinforcements are going to ambush you. Seeing your state of anxiety, the murderess assures you that there will not be as long as no further harm comes to her.

She had a conceited smirk on her face the whole time you though grumpily.

You are not just going to take the word of a necromantress that had just announced her hatred of you moments ago but the promise of further information on your enemies is alluring.

She is obviously trying to stall time in your interrogation.

Valye states that those that don't pass the university are killed so their body parts are used in wretched experiments. So basically she and Noxus are the only necromancers left.

After a couple a minutes of talking, Valye glances at you imploringly.

" I know I said I had faith in Noxus a while ago, but that doesn't mean I like him. That bastard keeps tomes out of my reach to ensure my loyalty."

She gives you a devilish smile. It looks vampiric in your eyes.

" What do you say we go as a team to take him out old friend? You get to capture the psycho and I get his tomes of knowledge. It's a win win."

Can you really trust her? But teaming up with her can lead you to the secret entrance to the Necropolis.

On the otherhand, if it is a trap, you will be outnumbered.

You are not that susceptible to manipulation.

She likely still held a grudge against you for destroying the crystal containing her brother's soul.

You would understand that after all, you still detested her killing your friends and the townsfolk of Moonridge.

" Vayle, you must had mistaken me for a fool if you think I will fall to such blatant tricks."

The narrowing of her eyes signifies your accusation was accurate. The necromantress drops her façade of humanity. Her eyes retained its cold look.

She reaches into the fold of her skirt and takes a withered bone out.

But before you can act...a magenta glow surrounds her form and she escapes into the dark reaches of Doomwood.

You try to move your limbs but her spell made you sluggish. Its a struggle to even move.

The withered bone must had increased the speed the necromantress. Or it must had slowed down your perception of everything because you are moving too slow to chase her down.

You'd cursed under your breath but you'd guess you can't win everything. Today you gotten a step closer to cleansing the darkness in Doomswood.

The Necropolis might be under this graveyard but alone, you are in no state to fight an army. You would need some reinforcements whether from your paladin recruits or rogue adventures looking for coin or a good cause.

The spell wore off and you'd traveled back home to relay the news you found.

Your journey back home can be described as mundane and miserable.

It was alright at first. You saved a traveler from a highway man and offered all your rations to a poor orphan.

Maybe that's the problem. You had no rations in your two day trek home. You drank fresh water from the river but had no luck finding suitable game.

You were tired and hungry when you finally reached Battleon.

There was no conscious decision to go to Serenity's Inn. Your stomach was growling and you really needed some sustenance before you collapse from exhaustion.

The smell of freshly baked bread and the promise of warm meals brought you to the Inn.

It was during the morning when you went in so the tavern wasn't too crowded.

Two adventurers wearing iron armor were having a discussion about the storage room in the back and the list of odd jobs on the quest board seem paltry.

Due to the abundance of monsters, adventuring is a popular career these days.

You've seated yourself on a wooden chair and waited for Serenity to come. Squire Ash is currently not in the Inn but you suspect if you'd waited longer he would come.

Words are already spreading of the famous Artix von Krieger returning from slewing the Purple Necromantress.

Your arrival in this town was met with a friendly reception from the townsfolk. Anyone that helps keep them safe from the monsters in the wild is a person worthy of great respect in their eyes. You were fairly popular, after all, being the leader of the Paladin Order grants you a certain prestige.

" Just a moment." you heard from the Inn Keeper Serenity.

She turned around and then smiled brightly at you.

" Sir Artix!" she exclaims in genuine happiness. " Welcome friend, can I interest you in a room, or perhaps some fresh bread?"

Smiling in return, you say,

"Hello Serenity. I'll have some of your famous bread. Low on coin at the moment so put it in my tab."

After a few moments, she hands you freshly baked bread. A secret recipe, she tells you.

When you had eaten your fill, you tuck the rest away in your pack.

You'd decided to wait for Squire Ash to arrive so you can talk with him. It would be folly to recruit a squire on your trip to Necropolis but having a good conversation with a friend is appealing the events that had just transpired.

A village massacred. A couple of your pupils killed. Your childhood friend is alive but hates your guts. You need some semblance of normalcy to remain sane.

Serenity doesn't mind you sticking around despite having eaten your meal long before. She's nice like that.

The door opens and Ash Dragonblade enters the Falconreach Inn.

He's a scrawny kid relatively new to adventuring. Although he has a good heart and is not lacking in spirit, his swordplay needs some work. He would make a passable warrior in a few years.

Ash gives you a cheeky smile and salutes you.

The squire sits by your table and both of you exchange pleasantry. Afterwards you talk about how things are going in your lives.

Apparently, he didn't manage to save any princesses yet and become knighted by the king. Ash states determinedly he isn't going to give up on his goal.

You didn't have enough time on your hands to personally train the boy but if there is one lesson that you imparted to him, it is to never give up.

When it came time to talk about yourself, you reluctantly told him what had occurred. Although it was hard at first you do feel better as if a weight upon your shoulder has been lifted.

Ash's face becomes more grim.

" I guess a hero's job is never done." he spoke somberly.

The conversation was pleasant but you didn't have anymore time to waste so you said goodbye and left to the Paladin Stronghold.

When you had arrived, you relayed the news to your recruits. They all admitted that the situation was dire and you needed some experienced combatants to help you on your quest.

Storming the Necropolis controlled by the necromancer Noxus is no easy task.

Your trainees are relatively new to the undead slaying and would likely die if you take them with you.

The only person whose skills might be of use to you is Adam. But if you take him, your order will be left without an suitable leader in charge.

Some of your men suggest you ask around in the tavern for potential companions willing to storm the underground minefield.

Maybe there is another choice...

You decided to leave Adam to here in Battleon. You cannot afford to cripple your organization this early. A selfish part of your mind whispers that it would be easier for someone you don't know to die on your quest then another one of your friends.

You went out to the tavern to ask around for adventuring companions.

Not a single soul in the tavern was willing to take up arms against the necromancer.

While many thought it was a noble cause, the reputation of the nefarious sorcerer frightens even the heartiest warriors present.

Many thought they would face certain death in the adventure. They'd regarded you as a powerful warrior but didn't have confidence that you will do what many others had failed to do before.

However you were given a few leads on companions beyond the town who were regarded as brave and skilled.

But which to pursue. You would only take two with you.

You decided to journey to the Elemental Foothills in search of these mages. Their magical skills will be invaluable in your descent to Necropolis.

During your trip to the Elemental Foothills...

..nothing unpleasant happens. The sun was shining and the weather was pleasantly warm.

The forest fairies were strangely passive during your trek. Normally they'd try to annoy and prank fellow travelers but all of them seem to be in a pleasant mood today.

Confused, you let them lead you to a corner in crowded forest. The fairies waves their hands over one side of the darkened woods and a barrier shimmered.

Inside you can see a handle of a blade. You picked it up. When you looked back up, the creatures were gone.

 ** _Handle of Blade of Awe Found!_**

Finally you reached the area where the mages were said to be.

When you walked near the front of the tower, you noticed there was a tent near the entrance of the tower. Looking closer, you spotted a man wearing blue robes.

You introduced yourself as a holy warrior who is on a mission to bring down the infamous necromancer Noxus. You were looking for two mages who were rumored to live here.

The man speaks when you are finished with your explanation.

" Interesting...very interesting. I am Warlic the blue mage. I assume you are looking for my aid traveler?"

" Yes, will you be willing to fight for my cause?"

The man nods his head slightly.

" Indeed, you speak of a noble cause. I suppose I can spare a few days."

His eyes dart over to the volcano in the distant.

" But it has to be over quick. I can't waste too much time lest that pyromancer decides to burn down the whole forest."

Warlic frowns heavily.

" Perhaps I can assist you aft-"

" Nothing you have to concern you self over paladin." he cuts in. "It's a personal matter."

Then you inquired if the eccentric smith is willing to join you as well.

His expression twist into one of annoyance.

" That dunderhead? I would highly suggest that you do not. It is his carelessness over his magical experiments that made me sleep in the woods."

ou needed as much help as you can get. The smith's skill might be important somewhere further down the line. You were certain of this.

So you'd questioned him further on what exactly had transpired and why taking the smith with you would be a poor choice.

The blue mage huffs in annoyance but relents.

" The mage is raving mad." he tells you.

" I thought I would be marvelous to live next to another mage whose genius is of my caliber but he is clearly touched in the head."

He continues his tirade

" Turning his own laundry into hostile creatures and blowing up half of all the furniture with his failed experiments. It is a wonder that he isn't dead yet."

Warlic continues for some time,

" It got on my nerves so I even drew a yellow line to mark his side of the tower and mine but it's like he doesn't even listen!"

At that point the mage was breathing heavily and red in the face from anger.

Do you still want to meet the mage?

Lets not judge his character when you haven't met him face to face. Warlic's opinion is biased and the possibility of having two powerful sorcerers on your quest is too good to pass up.

You knocked heavily on the wooden gate to the tower. Warlic looks a bit peeved but he trails behind you.

The door opens and you see...

...why does it smell like moldy socks?

" Hiya, I'm Cysero! The magical weapon smith! If you are looking for the highest quality items, step insi- oh hey Warlic!"

" Don't sell adventurers your defective wares." Warlic grouched. " It might just blow up."

The green mage either didn't hear it or didn't care. He turn to you as if waiting for you to say something.

Dumbly you say " Where is that awful smell coming from?"

Warlic doesn't look surprised and Cysero looks around in befuddlement.

" What smell?" he says.

….Maybe you shouldn't be too hasty inviting him to your party.

" A weapon smith you say?" thinking about holy swords and armor. " Show me the wares."

So you went inside the tower and into the storage room. Warlic waited outside probably waiting for you to run screaming out or something to say ' I told you so.'

The mad mage tells you that he had wandered the lore looking for new materials to experiment with. The swords look well built and efficient. Then when you ask for the price he smirked.

" I only accept dragoncoins dude."

Dragoncoins? As the extremely rare tokens founds in ancient dragon's lair? What?

" Don't accept gold pieces?" you ask.

" Meh. Not worth much unlike ancient gold that had absorbed elemental dragon's aura alias dragoncoins."

You...never knew that but what to do hmmm.

You told him the purpose of your quest and how you would like him to join your party.

Cysero nods his head appropriately during your tale.

" Good luck dude but this shop isn't going to watch itself. Can't have some crook steal all my dragoncoins."

Well if that is the case than it's understandable. You bid him farewell and left the tower.

Warlic was putting some protective runes around his tent when you saw him. After he was done, the mage slung a travel pack over his shoulder and looked up when he saw you.

" Ready to leave paladin?" he ask.

You nod.

After a while of walking he saids to you " I'd admit I feel regret over how the situation between my former roommate has transpired, but I just needed some fresh air."

Where to go next?

 **You decided to look for the ranger in Surewood Forest! Although shrouded in mystery, this adventurer is known to be generous with gold to the poor.**

 **Beware of bandits, monsters, ebil moglins, elementals, and more bandits!**

Your party has encountered a territorial Gorillaphant.

These large creatures are regarded as one of the most aggressive herbivores commonly found in the forests of Lore.

Aside from its brute strength and great tusk, it is relatively an easy fight for even new adventurers.

What will you do?

 **End Note: And that's it. Dunno if I wanna write more. AE fanfic isn't really popular D:**


End file.
